The present
by sage1516
Summary: Just an average day in Tony's tower, only Loki is included
1. Loki

Tony looked around the shop as he worked, thinking about how Loki got back through, having ended up on his door step, needing a place to stay, having broken out of the cell that they had him in on Asgard. Tony was hesitant, but reluctantly let him in. The thing about Tony was that he actually liked the God of Mischief, Pepper was like a sister to him and everyone thought that they were dating when truly they weren't. Truly, he wanted the god, that's what he wanted, he was so excited when he showed up at the door, but was disappointed at the fact that he broke out of the prison cell.

Loki at the moment was sitting in the kitchen eating some toast, and making some as well for Tony as well as some coffee, knowing that the mortal has been up for the last couple of days, working in that dreadful lab of his, well that's what Loki thought of it, that it was dreadful, that it wasted Tony's time. Loki, broke out of the prison cell just to go and see Tony, truthfully Loki had thought about Tony for some time, since the battle between the Avengers and him, so Loki decided to break out and come and see Tony. So he grabbed his toast as well as Tony's, and the coffee and went down to the lab. "Mr. JARVIS. May you open this door for me. It seems to not automatically open like his other doors in the tower." Loki says looking up at the ceiling as if waiting for a pair of eyes to look at him as the voice hums a yes, the door opening a moment later, and Loki walks in without dropping a thing, only to set it all down on Tony's messy work table, moving the tools around to make room for the toast, as well as the coffee.

Tony blinks at the noise in his lab, having been in the bathroom washing his hands off, having been getting ready to come up the stairs to actually get something to drink and eat, after drying off his hands he walks out of the bathroom and looks over Loki, who is looking over his suits that are in the glass cabinets, wearing just a pair of black jeans and a green button down long sleeve shirt, with just black socks on, his hair damp from the shower that he took earlier, and all Tony can do is imagine it, cause he's Tony Stark. "What are you doing down here Reindeer games?" He says walking over and grabbing the coffee, inspecting it, then sipping it, watching Loki.

"Brought you down food Man of Iron." He states simply as if it was obvious, turning to look into Tony's brown eyes with his green ones, a smirk threatening to play on his lips, he watches as Tony drank the coffee and made a scowl at the name. "You do not like the name man of Iron?" Loki says walking closer to Tony, seeing the blush spread across Tony's face as he moved closer too him, making his smirk grow into a Cheshire grin.

"I don't like that name Loki. Just call me Tony." He says staring at the trickster's eyes, seeing the mischief in them that he had grown to if he dare think love. He then watched the way that Loki moved closer and kept making the space between then smaller and smaller, till they were literally nose to nose. Tony feeling Loki's breath on his face, and vise versa. "Personal space is nice to have Loki."

"Oh but I thought that you liked me being close to you." Loki breathed, sending shivers up Tony's spine.

Tony gulped. Unable to speak. Only able to make out noises that were mean't to be full sentences.

Loki smirked and walked out of the lab taking the coffee. "My work is done here, hope to see you out of your room shortly, for dinner or at least you to come up for what you call lunch." Loki says walking out of the room, leaving Tony standing there blinking, trying to process what happened.


	2. the surprise

A couple weeks later, Tony and Loki were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie, it being Loki's pick so it was a action film, which Tony was alright with because action flicks were better then chick flicks to him.

Loki looked over at Tony, the both of them being in pajamas, Tony's arc reactor showing through his wife beater, not as bright as it would be with the shirt off but letting a light blue glow come out of the black wife beater, him wearing just some normal black pajama bottoms, and his hair all over the place, sticking out in odd directions, showing that he had just gotten up, Loki thinking that he looked best when he's just woken up.

Tony just keeps looking at the movie, noticing that Loki is staring at him, "Loki, you keep staring buddy and you are going to be stuck like that if I get my hands on you." He says looking over at the man staring at him. Blinking at the fact that said man has a mischievous smirk on his face.

Loki stared into Tony's eyes, watching as worry started to go over them, "I have a present for you." He sings, getting up and heading to the kitchen, having not used his magic in a while, wanting to keep on the down low. Coming back after a few minutes with a tiny box, that's wrapped in green wrapping paper and has Tony's name written on it in nice cursive. Loki sitting back down on the couch and handing it to Tony, who takes it after blinking a few times.

Tony hesitates in opening the little box, but looks at the look Loki is giving him, it seeming to be what seems like hurt, and confusion, as what also seems to be excitement, but when he opens it, his eyes grow big, bigger then they could possibly go. In the little box there's a pendent that is green, emerald green with red in the center of it, like a birth stone, the pendent looking like his arc reactor, even having a little glow to it. "How did you." He says looking at the pendent then at Loki.

"Magic. Also it's like a pin, except it's a pendent, I don't know why they have the different names, it might be because one has usually sayings on it and the other is a piece of jewelry, do you like it?" He says rambling about the gift, hoping that Tony likes it, it having taken him more then what it looks like it took him to make that, there was getting the stones, then there was carving them out, then using a spell to bind them together, then the last bit was getting the pin for it to attach to the back of the pendent, in total, it took him a couple of days.

Tony just nodded to Loki. "I like it. Thank you." He says a smile on his face, putting the pendent through his wife beater. Then turned and looks at the television before turning to look at Loki again. "I'm not being sarcastic about liking it either, just so you know, I'm being honest." He says having seen the look of disbelieve in Loki's face.

Loki smiles a bit. "Glad that you like it Anthony." He says leaning back onto the couch, watching the movie kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, and covering up with a blanket, his eyes drooping shut, as he watched the movie, only to be blinking when Tony moves closer to him, picking the blanket up and placing it over himself as well. "I'm not as warm as people think I am Anthony." He says watching the man of iron, kick his feet up as well and lean back on the couch.

"Not doing it for that Loki, Its the only blanket." He says pointing it out, then turning back to the television seeing its at one of the action scenes, cheering on the bad guy as Loki cheered on the good guy, them both doing this secret, not wanting the other to know there secret, even though it was obvious that they both liked one another they are just being like teenagers and not wanting there crush to know, even though running through Tony's head was he almost kissed me last week.


	3. revealed

A couple of weeks later after the night of them both falling asleep on the couch, they were having a talk in the lab when they heard a loud crash from up stairs, they both got to there feet and ran up the stairs only to find Clint on the floor face down, having fallen out of the air vents.

Tony blinks at this and looks at Loki, who sees Loki looking back at him then at Clint, whose dazed by the fall. "Well guess all birds dont know how to land gracefully huh." Tony says watching Clint try to get up.

Loki chuckles lightly at this and watches Clint stand up, rubbing his face, where there is now a big red mark from where he fell, a light bruise forming on his nose.

Clint groans a shut up you two, before realizing whose standing in front of him. "What the hell is Loki doing here, I thought that he was in prison, or what they have on his planet. Why is he in your house Stark?" Clint asks looking directly at Tony. Sitting down on the couch so he doesn't have to stay standing.

Loki and Tony both rub there necks and look back and forth between one another, before Tony explains. "Well you see... He came here about a month ago, and broke in and kind of stayed in the tower, we've grown fond of one another's company. So I kept quiet about him being here, and dont you dare tell his brother."

"So you two are shagging now." Clint says a glisten in his eyes of what seems like excitement or mischief, and wonder. "Are you two a couple cause seriously you two do have that love hate relationship that would work like that." He says looking over the back of the couch, at the two of them.

Tony shakes his head no, as Loki shakes his head yes. "We arent shagging." He says looking at Loki.

Loki looks at Tony. "But we are dating." He says staring at him.

"Yes.. We are." He says, "and if you hurt either of us in any way by taking one or the other away, Clint, we will both hunt you down and we will kill you, or just cut your dick off." Tony says a smirk on his face. "Now do you need ice for that face of yours cause it's killing me." He says heading to the kitchen to get an ice bag for Clint and then three glasses with scotch in them on ice, carrying this to the front room. He hands the ice bag and a glass of scotch to Clint, then grabs one for Loki handing it to him. Then picking his up and sipping it.

"You two just established your relationship right here and now didnt you." Clint says to the two of them.

They both share a look and then look at Clint. "What if we did, you gonna laugh?" Tony says staring at him. "If you do I got some dirt on you that will make you stay away from Nat for nearly a year, or maybe more." He says sitting down next to Loki.

Loki smirks. "Oh and he's got juicy stuff on you too Clint, I wouldnt say anything thing if I were you."

Clint just nods and drinks the scotch, as do Loki and Tony, who are secretly plotting revenge on Clint for if he lets anything slip.


	4. Over due surprise

Tony looks around the place in his room, expecting Loki to be in the room with him, noticing that Loki isn't in the room he stands up and goes over to the dresser and gets dressed, but jumps up at least two feet, when some one touches his shoulder.

"I scare you love?" Loki says in a whisper, as he wraps his arms around Tony's waist. Holding him close to him. "I didn't mean too, I thought that you would have liked me surprising you like that Anthony." He mutters against Tony's shoulder.

"No no, it's alright, just a bit jumpy, afraid of what Clint's going to do to us, but we can handle him. Also thought that you were going to do something to me, and have been taking it slow around you cause of the fact I cut up your coat that you love... For that science experiment..." Tony mutters turning to look at Loki and smiling a bit. "Still very sorry about that sweet cheeks."

"Its alright Anthony." Loki says smiling, leading him out of the room, holding onto Tony's hand and guiding him to the kitchen, where he makes Tony some toast and a cup of coffee to get him something to drink and eat inside of him. Knowing that he hasn't eaten in a couple of days.

Tony smiles lightly at Loki. "Thanks." He says drinking some of the coffee, and eating some of the toast. "I have a surprises for you later Sweet heart. I think that you will like it." tony says through a piece of toast.

Loki blinks and looks at him. "What kind of surprise?" He says raising an eye brow and looking him over as if trying to make out what is going on in the mind of his boyfriend, as he watches as Tony just stays quiet, no expression on his face and nothing seeming to go through his mind, knowing that he's getting really good at hiding things from the god of mischief. Him being the only one that seems to be able to fool the trickster.

"Oh you will see baby doll, you will see, now go take a shower, and then meet me down stairs, dress nice." Tony says walking out of the room and down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. "Doesnt know does he JARVIS?"

"No sir, not at all sir. Shouldnt you be getting ready as well?" The british robotic voice says.

"Yes, I should but it's more so fun confusing him dont ya think?" He says smiling. "It is fun, showing how much I can fool him, oh he does have a full night of fun ahead of him.

~ Later that night~

Tony looks at the time on his watch then looks around for Loki, seeing that he is now walking down the stairs, coming to the room where he is suppose to on his way out, more so the one that Tony told him to come too.

Loki looks at Tony, wearing a nice pair of black pants, and a emerald colored shirt that's a buttoned up, his hair still damp and it being really curly when it is damp. "Now love, what is it that your-" He stops in his steps when he sees Tony standing at the door with a nice black suit on with a green under shirt and holding Loki's scepter in his hands, smirking at the god of mischief, looking at him. The scepter having a glisten to it and looking clean and seeming as if that it has been changed, in some way. "Anthony, what are you doing?" He asks taking a hesitant step towards the man in question.

"Well you see baby cakes, I thought that I would shine it up a bit, and then I would switch out the point tip for a different one so that you can actually stab people with out worrying, but then I thought, why don't I just get you a new one that looks exactly the same, took me a while to get it baby, but I got it for you." Tony says smiling walking over to Loki, handing it to him. "Had to get a hold of some Asgardians to get the right one that is compatible with your magic but I found one." He says looking at Loki with a smile.

Loki blinks and holds it in his hands staring at it. "You got this one, just for me. Thank you Anthony. Thank you." He says smiling. Kissing him lightly, and wrapping an arm around Anthony's waist pulling him closer to him. "Thank you." He whispers resting his forehead against Tony's. "So I can go around stabbing people now." 

"No Loki, you can stab only ones that deserve it, so when you are working missions with me and the rest, well if you stab your brother there's that brother love there, and I wont say anything if you do once in a while." Tony mutters kissing him back lightly. "Now lets go get some dinner okay." He says leading Loki out of the tower, leaving the scepter in the tower on the chair in the living room


	5. The person

Loki looks around the restaurant and then looks at Tony. "So dinner? Then back to the tower?" He says getting a fork of noodles onto his fork, then eats it, his coat on the back of his chair watching at Tony watches him eat the noodles. Tony taking a bite of his pasta as well. Smiling at Loki.

"Well that's what I was thinking. Dinner here, then movies back at the tower." He says watching as Loki sets the fork down and wipes his mouth. "So proper. Its brilliant." He says smiling at Loki.

"Well when you are raised in Asgard, as a prince, being the adopted son, mother took more a liking to me then the all father, magic was with mother, as Thor was with the all father preparing for battles, and getting ready to be the all father.." Loki mutters looking sad and disappointed. "I wanted to be king. I always did, even though I wasn't there's mother treated me like her child. Father just treated me like a child that lived there, I may have sat at the table, but I sat with mother." He says taking a hold of his glass, and taking a drink of the wine.

"Well me and you both had fathers that wanted work or some one else more then there own child. My father didn't want anything to do with me really. He wanted me to take over his legacy. But your father, had no right to not want such a beautiful wonderful being like yourself." Tony says drinking some of his water, not wanting to drink being sober for a couple of days now. "I'm trying hard now to correct what I have done, I have a problem with alcohol, and you know this babe. Alcohol was my friend, when I thought that I had done everything wrong." He mutters and then eats some more of his noodles, and looks down at his plate, and then once he's done chewing looks up at Loki. "It will be alright though, if we both continue helping one another." He says smiling and kisses Loki across the table.

The god of mischief smirks and nods. Kissing him back. "We can do anything we put our minds too." He says and sits back in his seat, after moving it to be seated next to Tony. His arm snaking around Tony's waist, drinking his wine and eating some of Tony's noodles, as Tony eats some of his noodles, not thinking about anything else except the food and the fact that his number one person is right next to him keeping him company. "I love you Anthony." Loki says resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I love you too Loki, and I always will." Tony says smiling.

~Later that night back at the tower.~

Tony enters the tower with Loki and looks around. Motioning for Loki to be quiet hearing movement in the tower, and grabs the scepter and hands that to Loki. Moving through the tower and looks around, heading to the kitchen and looks inside, seeing a person in a black outfit rummaging around his kitchen. "Can I help you?" Tony says looking at the person.

The person jumps and looks over at Tony, having red eyes and brown hair. "Just the person I was looking for." The man says looking right at Tony. "Now now, Anthony Edward Stark, would you like to have a drink with me or no?" He says sitting down at the table in the kitchen having found the scotch and some glasses and pours scotch out and into the cups. Then looks right at Anthony and passes the cup across the table. "You know you want to drink it Tony, you don't have that much self control." He says smirking.

"Who are you?" Tony says walking over taking his Jacket off. "I want a name." He says sitting down at the table sliding the glass back across the table towards the man in the black clothing with the red eyes and brown hair, being about the same height as loki, and his hair short like Steve's. "I don't want a drink either and I have enough self control to restrain my self from drinking." He says looking at the man.

"Oh but you know you do and then name, oh that you cant know just yet Anthony. But I will give you something to call me by that I get everyone to call me. Chill." He says smirking. "You should know that name by now. Heard it on the news and you should be acquainted with it by now." He says smirking at Tony before standing up and heading to the window. "I'll be back later Stark, enjoy the drink." He says before Jumping out the window.

Tony blinks and looks at this. "He's the one known as Chill. Loki did you get all of that love." He says standing up and dumping the drinks down the sink and walks over to where, Loki is and looks at him.

"Yes, I did, I don't think he believed that you were sober, and not willing to drink like that anymore." Loki says setting the scepter down and looking round muttering something. It being a protection spell. "Well no one can now get in that doesn't live here with out getting shocked in the door way or the entrance in the window, more so any way in to be specific." He says taking Tony's hand and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close. "Lets go and lay down in the bed and watch movies in the bedroom, sound like a plan love?" Loki says rubbing Tony's back.

"You are cool, but It's nice." Tony says nuzzling his face into Loki's chest, his coldness coming through the clothing. "It's nice compared to being hot. But movies in the bedroom, with you sounds like a plan." Tony says not moving from where he is standing. Having started to doze off a bit. "Lets get a nap." He mutters, resting his face against Loki's chest still.

Loki chuckles a low chuckle and bends down and picks Tony up bridal style, and holds him close walking to the bedroom slipping off his shoes on the way, more so snapping his fingers once in the room it stripping them down to just there boxers and getting them both into a pair of pj bottoms before laying down with Tony in the bed, snapping his fingers again and turning on a movie, one of Tony's favorites before pulling Tony so that he is laying practically on top of him, Tony fast asleep. Tired from the day that they have had. Loki soon following him into a slumber.


	6. Oops!

Tony and Loki have now been together for about ten years. Neither one of them have been in trouble for a while, I mean well Loki tried again to take over the world but he did it in the proper way... He tried to become president... That didn't fair well for the guy... So here they are still working for shield and still together the two of them still doing what they do best, Loki causing mischief... And Tony..well being Tony.

But today was different, in battle today Tony was hurt worse than he has ever been hurt.. Well was almost hurt worse than he has ever been, Loki got to him before the Master mind could get to him, he was aiming for Tony's arch reactor, finding the bright light in the middle of Tony's chest to be rather annoying. He tried to fly away from the guy.. But he just kept following after him, the rest of the team was off facing the mans minions, which were rather complicated robots, born after one of Tony's inventions, more so after the suit, but pure metal and circuits all the way through, no human in them at all.

Now here he is on the floor with Loki next to him, both knocked out from the impact of Loki's magic against the Master minds magic, and the Master mind is all the way down the street in a tree at the end of the block, Tony and Loki on the ground near a car.

Tony being the one that wakes up first, and tries to get his suit off it compressing on his left leg, him already knowing that it is broke, "Jarvis." He coughs out, in a wheezy whisper. "Get this thing off of me." He groans, Jarvis makes a hum noise the circuits in the suit not getting damaged. The head of the suit comes off rather easy, then he works on sitting up, and wiggling the best he can with the broken leg out of the bottom of the suit when it opens up. When he is completely out of the suit he looks around, trying to find Loki, and when he does, he is happy to see that all he has are a couple scratches and bruises, that are going away rather fast, and his helmet is still on and his cape, 'Why does he wear such a thing its a weird thing' Tony thinks to himself, as he crawls over to Loki, his left pants leg clinging to his leg where theirs a gash where the skin broke, when the suit bent in on it. Him hissing in pain a bit from the crawling, but he makes it over by Loki and shakes him a bit. Tony's wife beater on him and some sweats that now the left leg of them are covered in blood from the gash. "Loki, wake up Loki." He says shaking the God by his shoulders.

Loki makes a some what muttered noise, "Act dead" He mutters.

"No Loki, acting dead gets no where, I'm getting that bastard, and will do it on a broken leg, last person that tried to kill me I killed him, so it's going down now. He's getting the full I don't care who the hell he is, he is getting his ass kicked, with one foot, and the other up his ass." Tony says grabbing Loki's scepter, and using it as a walking stick to stand up with. "Now you gonna help me reindeer games or not?" He says looking down at Loki. "I need my Frost Giant." He says limping over by Loki to help him up.

"Anthony, you are hurt, you shouldn't be going after him." Loki says standing up on his own. "You are losing a lot of blood Anthony." He says taking his helmet off and making it go away, before anyone can blink. "I'm sorry that you got hurt love." He says letting Tony use him as a crutch, as well as the scepter.

"I'm Iron man Reindeer games, I don't back down easily. I do what I want and I want to go after this Bastard right now." He says wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders. "Where is everyone?" He says looking around. "Never mind, I see capsicle." He says smirking. "Duck!" Tony shouts, pulling Loki down into a hunched position. As the shield goes over their heads, and connects with a robot that is coming at the two of them.

"Sorry!" Steve shouts at them both. The shield going back to him. "Tony! They look like your suit! Disarm them! You should know a code of some sort that should take them all down don't you?! Or destruct!?" Steve shouts letting his shield go again when two go at Natasha, and Clint who are taking them down from on top of the shwarma joint. Thor in the sky sending down lightning which shocks the whole system of the entire robot.

Tony stands up right at the same time that Loki does and he looks around at the A.I's and smirks, "Good point Rogers!" He shouts, and looks around once again, trying to find the main control system that is controlling them all. "Where would it be, there has got to be one around here." He mutters to himself, before his eyes land on a nice looking black mustang that is sitting right by the bank across the street of where the Master mind has been laying now for about fifteen minutes, "There." He says pointing to the mustang.

"What do you mean Tony?" Loki says looking at the car. "That vehicle?"

Tony nods to him. "Yes its the vehicle, nothing has moved with it this whole entire battle Loki, nothing, at all, I need to get over there, and get into the vehicle." He says starting to move using the scepter as support as he walks over that way, letting go of Loki. Grabbing one of the hands from the suit and putting it on his hand that is not holding onto the scepter for support, blasting the robots through the chest as he makes his way over to the car.

Some of the robots protecting the car as if it is a treasure as Tony gets closer to the vehicle.

"I'd move if I were you." He says swaying a bit, from the blood loss.

Loki follows after him and looks at the robots that are advancing towards Tony, making a double of himself, and holding Tony up as the real Loki takes the scepter and shoots down the robots. The double walking Tony over to the vehicle and setting him inside it, blinking at the dashboard just being a big control panel. "I guess you weren't playing man of iron." He says as Tony gets to work after taking the glove off his hand, looking for the self destruct button.

"Well no self destruct button, so next bet is finding the big red button! That's usually what they do." He says smiling and blinks at a key board, and clicks one button which brings up a screen on the wind shield, and starts to type in a sequence of a code, that he uses for his suits to see if that works for the self-destruct on the robots, which doesn't. "Well bummer." he mutters and gets to work on typing in different ones switching numbers around as well as letters to figure out the sequence, which was 100125AI8733AS1, with a couple other letters behind it, Tony figuring it out to be his initials as the last two, from it being a part of his invention, at least copied off of his idea, but nothing like one that he has had in the system of his computer for a couple of years now. "Figured it out!" He says as he hits enter on the key board to initiate the self-destruct, with a smirk on his face.

Loki smiles and makes his double go away as he gets Tony out of the vehicle it making a ticking noise. "I think the car is going to explode.." He says as he disappears with Tony by where the Master mind is, and holds him close, helping him support himself.

All of the other Avengers are surrounding the Master mind as the two of them show up, them only having minor scratches and bruises, while Tony has a full blow broken left leg, and what seems to be a couple broken ribs by the way that he is breathing. Them all looking over at Loki and Tony, having known about them being together for about three years, well Clint having known for the longest of time, but them all just finding out.

"What?" Tony snaps at them. "I'm only human, I get injured, under the suit I am a human, who is so broken upon repair that it is funny and to pay everyone back I do this I go out and save the people, not for myself, but for others, I try my best, I got a broken leg and am losing blood, and maybe some broken ribs..." He mutter. "I am iron man, but under the suit I'm a billionaire, genius, philanthropist ex-playboy. Well still act like one but, I'm human on the inside of that suit so don't look at me that way." He says.

Loki just chuckles. "You admit to be human." He says chuckling. "But he is hurt." He says straightening up his act. "Arrest the man and then we need to take him to a hospital, I know he wont like it but he needs one." He says, as he bends to pick Tony up under the knees and carries him bridal style.

"Hey that's what I do to you Reindeer games." Tony say looking at Loki, his brown eyes half closed from the amount of blood he's lost. "Shwarma sounds good." He mutters. "Last time I had that is when we came after you Loki." He mutters, his head flopping to be on Loki's shoulder.

"Yes yes." Loki says blushing a bit.

Thor gets the Master mind up and puts some cuffs on him that Steve gave him while Natasha and Clint call up Fury to get him to send an ambulance and send two squad cars so that they can go to the hospital with Tony and that he can head to the Jail cell at Shield.

"How much blood has he lost Loki." Thor asks as he walks over by him.

"I do not know." Loki says as Tony just dozes off. "He has lost a lot though, more than any human should loose." He mutters, walking around as he carries him around. "He's burning up too." He mutters, as he lets his Frost giant comes out a bit like when he first found out he was a Frost giant, his hair staying how it is and him holding Tony close, to cool him down, his skin temp being colder than it is when he is just in his human form so to say. "That should help." He mutters.

Steve blinks and looks at Loki as well as Natasha and Clint do as well, them all making a little noise never having seen this side of Loki before. "Your beautiful." Natasha says.

"That is his other form." Thor says looking at Loki. "He is better than most of the people that are his kind, but he is still my brother." He says, as he looks around, watching as Natasha closes Clints mouth as well as Steves. "He is still Loki." He says.

Steve nods as does Clint. "That's awesome!" Clint says in a squeaky voice. "You are naturally blue!" He says. "How!" He squeaks, walking over to where Loki is, Steve standing where he is holding onto the Master mind.

"No, I'm purple." Loki says sounding annoyed by Clint.

"Shut up bird man." Tony slurs. "He's blue and its a sexy coat of blue." He mumbles, nuzzling his head into the crook of Loki's neck. "He's also cool." He says smiling, his eyes still closed, as he is talking.

Steve sighs, knowing the pun that Tony is intending. "Stark.."

"Do not compare me to my father." Tony mutters.

"Wasn't going too, I was gonna say stop it." Steve says before looking at Loki then Tony. "Even though he was a great man and you are a great man too."

"Aww he's getting all soft on me Loki!" Tony says smiling. His eyes open a bit. "Your a big softy Steve!" He says chuckling.

"He is not a big softy.. He would be in pain if he was that soft wouldn't he be?" Thor and Loki both say confused a bit at what is going on.

"Figure of speech baby." Tony says to Loki. Tony's eyes looking over to where the ambulance is pulling in and the two squads behind that. "Oooh look its them, and he's in the one squad, he's gonna treat me like a child now.." He mutters. Watching as Fury gets out of the car, and walks over to them all after fluffing out his coat. "He's mad." Tony says, looking at Fury.

"First off you all seem to be alright except for stark." He starts off with. "Second off, what the hell were you thinking Stark, be the main guy and save the whole world!" He shouts at Tony. "You could of gotten yourself killed."

"I didn't do anything, I was going after a robot and almost got shot in the arch reactor, not my fault, and Loki saved me from dying so shut up." He mutters.

Bruce comes over having gotten dressed behind one of the cars, one of them having his clothing in it, him having been over by the park on the other side of the street and down a couple of blocks. "It's not his fault Fury." He says, knowing his science bro.

"He still was being stupid and not knowing!" Fury shouts at them all, and none of you tried to stop him.

"We tried to save him." Everyone says at once.

"And it could of gotten you all killed!" Fury shouts. "So you all are going to get a questioning and he's going to the hospital." He says. "Also Stark, we got a surprise for you, it wont be pleasant for you, but it might be for you Captain." He says turning his attention to Steve. "Long lost friend came through from the teseract..."

Tony's eyes go wide, and he just tries to get out of Loki's arms. "No." He says. "Impossible, breaking the laws of physics! Not at all, not allowing it." He says falling to the floor, before standing up on one foot. "People coming from the past is impossible." He mutters, standing by himself.

"Who is he talking about?" Thor says.

Tony sighs. "My father."


End file.
